


The forward base has comfy couches

by BaronVonChop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonChop/pseuds/BaronVonChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, silly story about the characters from The Force Awakens sitting in comfortable couches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The forward base has comfy couches

**Author's Note:**

> Because, on Star Wars Day, I'm not going to prevent a little thing like knowing nearly nothing about these characters prevent me from writing fanfiction!

When the Resistance first set up a forward base on the asteroid Tumblemaw, nobody had expected it to be anything more than twenty-square-foot room with gravity and atmosphere to store rations, fuel, and a few cots. Nevertheless, it became a sort of tradition for Resistance members who came by to leave something to make the place a little nicer, such as a refrigeration unit stocked with sweet drinks, a board with carved playing pieces, or a holo-entertainment unit with the latest songs.

Finn stepped through the airlock and marveled at all the new luxuries that had appeared since the last time he had visited. Foremost among them were a pair of couches, so soft that they appeared almost formless. Though the couches were faded and stained, their had age made them softer than ever.

One of the couches was already occupied by Rey. “Oh hey, Finn,” she said, turning her head, “I’m glad you’re here. Can you grab me an iced caf from the fridge?”

Finn grinned. “Are you serious? It’s two meters away from you.”

Rey waved her arms and legs for a moment in a halfhearted effort to stand from the couch. “Nope, can’t do it. This couch is too comfortable.”

“Do you know what you look like right now?” Finn laughed, then flopped down onto the other couch and let his body go limp. “Look at me, I’m Rey, I can’t move, this couch is too comfy.”

“Very funny. Now come on, get me some caf.”

“Can’t. Too comfortable. You get me some caf.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they heard an X-Wing land. The airlock opened and Poe stepped through. He blinked in surprise at the two slouched figures draped over the couches.

“Poe! Thank the Force you’re here.”

“Could you, uh, get us some iced caf?”


End file.
